elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tusko
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Tusko† lebte zuletzt im Oregon Zoo, Portland (USA). Tusko† wurde etwa 1971Tusko (Sobik) at Portland Zoo (Metro Washington Park Zoo), auf www.elephant.se oder 1972Database of the Asian Elephants, America, USA, Oregon, Portland, auf www.asianelephant.net geboren. Als Herkunftsland wird im North American Regional Studbook IndienASIAN ELEPHANT, auf www.elephanttag.org, S. 54, an anderer Stelle ThailandTusko† (Sobik) at Portland Zoo (Metro Washington Park Zoo), auf www.elephant.se angegeben. Während nähere Angaben zu frühen Jahren und Aufenthaltsorten fehlen, scheint er in den USA zumindest mit dem Elefantentrainer Rex Williams im Circus Vargas aufgetreten zu seinVgl. ASIAN ELEPHANT, auf www.elephanttag.org, S. 54, wo er auch mit Colonel Joe† auftratSNAPSHOTS: CIRCUS VARGAS # 2, auf yesterdaystowns.blogspot.de. Gesichert sind seine Lebenswege anscheinend erst mit der Ankunft in der African Lion Safari in Hamilton (Ontario) in Kanada. Dort lebte er mit einer größeren Gruppe von Asiatischen Elefanten zusammen, darunter auch mit den Bullen Buke†, Rex und Calvin†, die wie er als Zuchtbullen eingesetzt wurden. In Ontario wurden zwei von Tusko's† Kälbern geboren, Nikolai und Natasha. Er deckte dabei die Kühe Kitty† und Whimpy. Während Nikolai nach Europa ging, blieb Natasha in der African Lion Safari, wo sie heute noch lebt und bereits selbst Kälber geboren hat, in 2015 auch Großmutter geworden ist. Zur Vaterschaft '''Tusko's† von Nikolai gibt es auch gegenläufige Angaben, wonach Nikolai von '''Buke† gezeugt sein sollZoo Amsterdam #3, auf bucklesw.blogspot.de, laut Zuchtbuch ist aber Tusko† der Vater. Nach seinem mehrjährigen Aufenthalt in Ontario ging Tusko† im Oktober 1992 an die Organisation Have Trunk Will Travel in Perris, Kalifornien, die mit Elefanten trainiert und sie für Veranstaltungen wie z.B. Filmaufnahmen verleiht. Von Tierschützern wird der Organisation vorgeworfen, die Tiere mit hartem Training zu dressieren und dabei auch zu schlagenVgl. Have Trunk Will Travel Abuses Elephants, auf www.peta.org. Noch heute gehören Tusko†Tusko, auf www.havetrunkwilltravel.com und ein Teil seiner Nachkommen der Organisation. Tusko† scheint hingegen verstärkt für die Zucht eingesetzt worden zu sein. Von 1995 bis 2003 lebte er im Chaffee Zoo in Fresno (Kalifornien), wo er aber keinen Nachwuchs hinterließ. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Perris hingegen deckte er die Kuh Tess, die am 12.05.2005 das Bullkalb Tucker geboren hat. Tess lebt heute mit ihrem Sohn im Houston Zoo in Texas. Have Trunk Will Travel versuchte eine künstliche Befruchtung der Kuh Rosie, die heute noch in Perris lebt, mit Sperma von Tusko†. Rosie brachte daraufhin am 12.12.2006 ein weiteres Bullkalb zur Welt, den kleinen JP†. JP† wuchs in Perris auf, starb aber im Juni 2010 an Elefantenherpes. Unterdessen war Tusko† bereits an den nächsten Zoo abgegeben worden, diesmal in den Oregon Zoo, Portland, wo er bis zum Tode lebte. Auch hier war er als Zuchtbulle im Einsatz und hat zwei Kälber mit der Kuh Rose Tu gezeugt, das Bullkalb Samudra (Sam) 2008 und Lily† 2012. Da es vom Zoo offenbar eine Vereinbarung mit Have Trunk Will Travel über Tusko'''s† Nachwuchs gibt, sollte Lily† als zweites Kalb der kalifornischen Organisation gehörenPortland's baby elephant belongs to traveling show, auf seattletimes.com. Der Zoo benannte '''Tusko† als "Vater des Jahres" 2012, weil er sich um seinen Sohn Samudra kümmerteFather of the Year: Oregon Zoo honors Tusko, auf www.kval.com. Seit einer Stoßzahnoperation 2007 hat Tusko† keine Stoßzähne mehr. Am 22.12.2015 wurde bekannt, dass Tusko† eingeschläfert worden ist. Inwieweit der Verdacht auf TBC seine Einschläferung beschleunigt hat, ist nicht mitgeteilt worden. Weblinks *Tusko (Sobik) at Portland Zoo (Metro Washington Park Zoo), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Artikel mit Abschnitt zu Tusko im Oregon Zoo Portland auf en.wikipedia.org. *California company: 'No intention' of taking baby elephant, Artikel zur Kontroverse um Tuskos jüngsten Nachwuchs Lily auf www.kptv.com. *Father of the Year: Oregon Zoo honors Tusko, Beitrag zum sozialen Verhalten auf www.kval.com. *Tusko's First Day At The Oregon Zoo!, Video auf www.youtube.com. *Second surgery at Oregon Zoo clears out Tusko's tusk, Bericht über eine Stoßzahnoperation bei Tusko auf blog.oregonlive.com. http://www.statesmanjournal.com/story/ne.../77764862/ Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Circus Vargas Kategorie:African Lion Safari Kategorie:Have Trunk Will Travel Kategorie:Chaffee Zoo Fresno Kategorie:Oregon Zoo Kategorie:Kalifornien Kategorie:Oregon